<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Will Never Be Alone by heeseung_is_my_twin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695732">You Will Never Be Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeseung_is_my_twin/pseuds/heeseung_is_my_twin'>heeseung_is_my_twin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Archangels, Blood and Injury, Bullying, Cussing, Cute, Evil, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Heaven, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Not Really Character Death, heenoo, heesun, it was supposed to be fluff but there's more angst, sorry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:13:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeseung_is_my_twin/pseuds/heeseung_is_my_twin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Heeseung is disciplined, serious, focused and a born perfectionist whose world turns upside down when a certain boy with a sunshine smile crashes into him.<br/>Or<br/>The tale of two boys from different worlds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Sunoo &amp; Lee Heeseung, Kim Sunoo/Lee Heeseung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Accidental Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mission 15734 completed successfully. Park Yeongyu has accepted the Father as his personal savior and has been guided back away from the evil.” Heeseung reported to his Sunbae telepathically. </p><p>He took one last look at everything, double checking for any mistakes. Lee Heeseung had responsibilities to fulfill, he wasn’t known as the best Archangel just for namesake. He has had a perfect track record till date, never once committing an error. His name has been in the ANGEL HALL OF FAME for three consecutive years. This perfection and discipline was imbedded so deep in Heeseung’s mind that he found it impossible to stray away from them.</p><p>Heeseung landed softly on his feet , bowing down before the gigantic metal door leading to HIS office before proceeding towards his Sunbae’s office located in the East wing of the Garden of Eden. </p><p>Heeseung was greeted by a loud round of applause from his Senior as he entered his Sunbae's office. </p><p>“Well done my boy. Our father will be really proud of you, in the three years that you’ve been with us you have never made a mistake. Truly commendable. I’m sure He will reward you greatly for you works. Keep up the good work.”</p><p>Heeseung bowed down respectfully and whispered a thank you with a polite yet formal smile.</p><p>His Sunbae smiled proudly at him and patted his back. </p><p>“Your tasks for this week are done my boy, rest for sometime. Meet your heavenly brothers and rejuvenate." His Sunbae told him. </p><p>Lee Heeseung bowed respectfully once again and left the office, Spreading his wings to their majestic opulence. He walked further away from Heaven letting out a small sigh before breaking into a sprint and free falling from the clouds. He plummeted towards the ground, falling with his arms spread out and eyes closed, a small smile on his  lips. </p><p>Heeseung enjoyed free falling from heaven the most. Even though he wasn’t a human he still felt the thrill and adrenaline from the jump. Just as he was about to crash into a skyscraper he used his wings and landed safely with a swoosh. He folded his wings back in and sat down on the ledge of the building.</p><p>Heeseung liked spending time on Earth in his free time. Being among humans gave him a sense of belonging and safety which he  surprisingly never felt in heaven. Sure he was respected and loved still he never felt truly at home when he was in Heaven. </p><p>Heaven and heavenly creatures were nothing like those fairytales. The image painted by humans was the polar opposite of what heaven was actually like. Heaven wasn’t rainbows and sunshine like they all told you. Heaven had its own dark secrets, dark acts which better not be revealed.</p><p> Recently the dark side of Heaven had started weighing Heeseung down, resulting in his frequent visits to Earth. Heeseung’s job no longer felt like an honor but more like an obligation. He often found himself wondering if what he had been doing was right but still he completed all his missions with uttermost diligence. A part of him always questioned the ways of heaven yet he ignored those thoughts pretty well. The only time he truly let his mind wander was when he was on Earth.</p><p>Watching humans love and appreciate each other had become Heeseung’s stress reliever. He would sit on a rooftop or in a park and just appreciate human’s ability to feel. Seeing them like this comforted Heeseung. </p><p>Heeseung abruptly got up and walked down the stairs of the building. He suddenly felt the urge to watch the sunset on a beach. So he turned into a random empty alleyway and teleported to Jeju Island but not before casting an invisibility charm. Being an Archangel has its benefits.</p><p>Within the blink of an eye ,  Heeseung was standing on the beach of Jeju Island. He removed his invisibility charm after checking that no one was paying attention to him. </p><p>Heeseung found an empty spot near the palm trees at the far end of the beach. He sat down with his back resting against a tree, watching intently as the sun inched closer to the sea. The sound of the waves crashing against the shore mixed with the sound of the people enjoying calmed down Heeseung making him close his eyes.</p><p>He must have fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes the sun had already set. The beach was pitch dark and empty save for a group of young men having a bonfire. Heeseung got up and decided to take a walk to get blood rushing into his legs. </p><p>Walks on the beach are supposed to be romantic but the only thing Heeseung felt right now was emptiness. He was alone with his thoughts and that didn’t help his state one bit. </p><p>Heeseung took a turn and walked aimlessly away from the beach. He had be walking for a while when he suddenly bumped into a young boy. The boy fell on his ass and gazed up at Heeseung with big doe eyes.</p><p>“Are you alright? I’m so sorry I didn’t really see you.” Heeseung exclaimed, crouching down to check up on the boy. </p><p>“I’m fine don’t worry. It wasn’t your mistake, I ran into you. Sorry.” The boy said with a small smile. He got up and causally dusted his clothes.</p><p>“But your arm is bleeding!” Heeseung almost shouted. The fact that he caused harm to an innocent human didn’t settle well with him</p><p>The boy glanced down at his left arm which sported a long gash. “ Ayee,  it’s not caused by you. I had this before I bumped into you.” </p><p>“ But…. Let me take you to the hospital. I’m pretty much sure it needs stitches.” Heeseung said with worry in his voice.</p><p>“It’s totally fin-“ </p><p>“Let me take you to the hospital.” Heeseung said in his authoritative voice.</p><p>The boy hung his head low and nodded.</p><p>Heeseung  took his hand cautiously and started walking. He was suddenly stopped mid step with a tug from the boy.</p><p>“The hospital is this way.” He said pointing towards the opposite direction.</p><p>“Ahhh…” Heeseung said with a nod, slightly embarrassed about his stupidity.</p><p>After walking for sometime they reached the local hospital. Thankfully the boy didn’t need stitches. While the boy’s wound was being treated Heeseung realized that he didn’t have any  human currency with him. He almost face palmed himself. Stupid Lee Heeseung he thought to himself.</p><p>“ I don’t have money right now to pay for your dressing.” Heeseung whispered to the boy , cheeks red with embarrassed.</p><p>“Its alright. I wouldn’t let you pay for something you didn’t do anyway.” The boy said dismissively with a smile.</p><p>“ I feel so embarrassed.” Heeseung admitted</p><p>“ It’s totally fine. Don’t worry.” The boy said , smiling so hard that his eyes turned into crescents.</p><p>He paid the bill himself and then walked out of the hospital with an embarrassed Heeseung in tow.</p><p>The boy then turned towards Heeseung and bowed “Thank you for helping me today. “</p><p>“ I wasn’t really of any help-“</p><p>“ Don’t think too much. My name is Kim Sunoo by the way nice to meet you.” Sunoo said with a smile brighter than the full moon. </p><p>“ I’m Lee Heeseung. Nice to meet you Sunoo-ssi.” He said with a small smile.</p><p>Sunoo bowed once again and then left. Heeseung watched Sunoo disappear out of sight before walking away in the opposite direction.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is my first work on Ao3<br/>I hope you like it.<br/>Kudos' and Comments are highly appreciated and will help me improve.<br/>This work will have more parts<br/>I will try to update ASAP<br/>Stay tuned<br/>Stay safe💜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Second Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Heeseung would have probably forgotten Kim Sunoo and something inside him told him that Kim Sunoo was not a person to be forgotten.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been three days since Heeseung’s first encounter with Kim Sunoo. Honestly, Heeseung had forgotten about Sunoo, his duties had kept him busy.</p><p>In these three days, Heeseung’s  tasks mostly included getting soul’s and deciding their fate. </p><p>During a span of three days Heeseung had to skim through so many memories that his head hurts. Skimming through memories takes a toll on the Angel’s mind. The Angel’s have to experience EVERY thing that the soul felt, in some cases the experience is traumatic.</p><p>Often Archangel’s requested their seniors for a different task but Heeseung’s not like the others. Once given a job, he NEVER backs down. </p><p>After three painful days , Heeseung’s task is complete. He walks towards his Sunbae’s office , hoping to get an easier task. </p><p>“Welcome my boy. Seeing your exemplary services in the Soul department, we have decided to give you a free day. All you have to do is visit a shaman in his dream and warn him about his ways.” Heeseung’s  senior told him with a smile.</p><p>“Yes Sunbae.” Heeseung said with a bow.</p><p>“ I’m sure you are tired. After the task you can rest. “ </p><p>“Thank you, I’ll make sure to complete my task properly.”</p><p>“I’m sure you will son.”</p><p>Heeseung left the office after taking all the information and bowing to his Sunbae.</p><p>The shaman in whose dream he had to appear lived in Jeju Island. Heeseung decided to teleport to Jeju instead of flying till there. </p><p>Visiting people in their dreams was probably the easiest. All one had to do was watch the target and wait for them to sleep. Once the target is fast asleep, the Angel feeds a fake dream into their subconscious mind using a blessed  but dangerous charm. </p><p>Angel’s could make people dream anything using this blessed charm. Only trusted Angel’s are taught about this charm. If given in wrong hands this charm can be used to wreck a havoc. </p><p>Lee Heeseung had successfully mastered this charm in his third year as an Archangel. For him it was a piece of cake.</p><p>Heeseung stood in front of the shaman’s room. He cast an invisibility charm on himself before cautiously walking into the shaman’s room. Shaman’s had an impeccable ability of sensing non human entities which is why Angel’s have to be extra cautious around shaman’s.</p><p>Heeseung entered the room and sat down in a lone corner, waiting for the shaman to sleep. </p><p>He must have waited for quite sometime before he sensed the shaman dosing off. He waited for a few minutes to make sure that the Shaman was deep in sleep before getting up to complete his task.</p><p>He quickly went up to the shaman and cast the charm on him, thinking about every detail told to him before embedding the dream in the shaman’s conscience. He rechecked the dream , looking for any errors before getting up and walking out of the room.</p><p>Heeseung took one last glance at everything to insure perfection before leaving the area. </p><p>“ Mission 15985 has been completed successfully. The dream has been embedded perfectly in the shaman’s conscience. My tasks for the day are completed successfully. According to Sunbae’s command I will be on leave till tomorrow.”  Heeseung reported to his seniors telepathically.</p><p>Heeseung wanted to rest for sometime , not as an Archangel but as a normal human, so he walked around aimlessly hoping to find an empty bench or a shady tree. He finally found a big shady tree opposite a high school. The area was quite deserted save for a few students lingering near the entrance. </p><p>Heeseung liked and disliked solitude the most, depending on his mood, he sat down under the tree and closed his eyes, hoping to get some sleep. </p><p>Just as he was about to drift into a deep sleep, he heard a throat being cleared.</p><p>“ Hello Heeseung-ssi. What a pleasant surprise to see you again here in front of my school.” Said the foxy eyed boy with a wide smile.</p><p>Heeseung sat upright and gazed curiously at the boy who was still smiling. </p><p>“ I felt like resting for a while and this tree seemed perfect.” Heeseung said as a matter of fact. </p><p>“ I know you must be really tired but don’t rest here. I know an amazing  pet café nearby where you can rest for sometime while being surrounded by cats or puppies. Personally I prefer puppies, they are so cute and soft. Let’s go. “ he said in an excited way and pulled, almost dragged, Heeseung with him.</p><p>Heeseung didn’t realize when Kim Sunoo held his hand, where he took him but by the time Heeseung  did realize that he’s being dragged by an almost stranger, he was already in front of a posh looking pet café.</p><p>“The dogs are upstairs. I prefer dogs, I mean cats are also nice but dogs are way more friendlier.” Kim Sunoo said dragging Heeseung up the stairs, not giving any chance for him to protest.</p><p>The younger spotted an empty spot near the window and sat down never once leaving Heeseung’s arm.</p><p>“There are many dogs and puppies here. I’ll get some dog snacks for them, these cuties are smart and throng those with snacks. Wait here, I’ll be back.” </p><p>All Heeseung could do was stare at the younger’s back with Bambi eyes as he walked away to get snacks.</p><p>Sunoo was back with dog snacks and cupcakes for both of them. </p><p>“ You must have been hungry, I brought you a chocolate chip cupcake since I didn’t know what you like. Do you like chocolate chip cupcakes?” Sunoo asked with a concerned look</p><p>“ I like chocolate chip-“ </p><p>“Ahhh. I knew you would like it. Who doesn’t anyway. Let’s eat our cupcakes first and then focus on the dogs” Sunoo said with a proud smile cutting off Heeseung mid statement.</p><p>For Heeseung all this was new. He had never had a cupcake with a human before. Sure he and Jay , his only Archangel friend, had sometimes had some street food but other than that Heeseung had no experience of eating with people. Lee Heeseung felt awkward for the first time in his Archangel life. He wanted to disappear but that would be rude and also shocking for the other boy so he decided to shut his mind and focus on the cupcakes. They ate their cupcakes quietly save for the few inputs from Sunoo. Then came the fun part , according to the younger.</p><p>They say on the ground with a few dog snacks and called the dogs. It didn’t take long for them to be surrounded by dogs. </p><p>The dogs were indeed loving, they had this HAPPY energy with them which made Heeseung want to pet them and play with them forever. A tiny spotted puppy came up to Heeseung for snacks but decided to sleep on him instead, making Sunoo laugh. The little bundle of joy on Heeseung’s lap warmed his existence, he kept stroking the puppy lightly even after all the other dogs left. </p><p>“Puppies are magical indeed.” Sunoo said with a fond smile. </p><p>Heeseung looked at him puzzled, Sunoo just shook his head.</p><p>“Lets play 20 questions. I want to know my friend better.” Sunoo suggested.</p><p>“ Friend? But don’t know each other…” Heeseung said.</p><p>“ Relationships are not formed with time they are formed by emotions. The day you took me to the hospital , we became friends. It’s more of a feel than a title.”</p><p>“ Do you go around, randomly making friends?!” Heeseung exclaimed.</p><p>“Don’t you?” Sunoo replied in the same tone before bursting into giggles.</p><p>“ I guess, not everyone is like me. Anyway let’s play. I’ll go first.”</p><p>“okay. Ask…” Heeseung sighed out.</p><p>For reasons unknown, Heeseung didn’t have the heart to say no to Sunoo. Heeseung was glad that he met Sunoo. Had he not met Sunoo on that day, things would have been different. He would have been alone sitting under a shady tree, in solitude and quiet. But due to that accident he made a human friend and even though he wasn’t sure how human friendships worked, he was content. Some things can be learnt with time.</p><p>Heeseung was glad that he met Kim Sunoo today, had he not encountered the foxy eyed boy, he would have probably forgotten him and something inside him told him that Kim Sunoo was not a person to be forgotten.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you like it.<br/>Kudos' and Comments are highly appreciated and will help me improve.<br/>Stay tuned for more, I'll try to update ASAP<br/>Stay safe💜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Something was fishy but Heeseung couldn’t pin point what it was.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay so…. When’s your birthday? I was born on June 24, 2003.” Sunoo said.</p><p>Heeseung’s mouth hung open in astonishment, he did not expect such a question.</p><p>Oh heaven’s. What do I say?!? I don’t know anything about my birthday. Should I say October 15, the day I became an Archangel. Heeseung thought to himself.</p><p>“ Uhhhh….” Heeseung gaped at Sunoo much like a fish, wide eyed and with an open mouth.</p><p>Kim Sunoo could not understand why Heeseung was so shocked but waited patiently for his response.</p><p>“ I don’t know.” Heeseung admitted truthfully with a sigh, eyes cast downwards.</p><p>“ You don’t know your birthday?” Sunoo questioned, baffled.</p><p>“Ahh… it’s complicated. I am not like normal people….. I didn’t have a normal childhood with normal parents.” Heeseung said , pausing to think what more to say , without making himself look like a fool.</p><p>“ I am so sorry. I didn’t know that you didn’t grow up with your real parents. I just assumed things. A friend of mine was also adopted, he doesn’t know anything about his parents and his birthday. I am so sorry for being insensitive. I really didn’t think before asking.” Sunoo apologized reaching over to hold Heeseung’s hand, almost teary eyed.</p><p>Heeseung looked at Sunoo’s small hand holding his own much larger one, before looking at him. </p><p>“ Its fine. Nothing to apologize about.” Heeseung said with a small smile. He didn’t want to lie to his first human friend but he had no other ways, he didn’t actually say anything which was a lie but hiding the truth is equivalent to lying. </p><p>“ At my place, everyone says my birthday is on 15th October, the day I came into their lives.” Said Heeseung in an attempt to make Sunoo feel better.</p><p>“ Okay.” Sunoo said wiping his eyes before breaking into a grin.</p><p>“ I’ll celebrate your birthday with you on 15th October from this year, I promise.” Said Sunoo , holding out his pinky finger.</p><p>Heeseung’s past experience with human’s had taught him about pinky promises, a silly human activity in which they link pinky fingers when making promises, so he linked his pinky finger with Sunoo’s and sealed the promise.</p><p>Sunoo smiled widely.</p><p>“ What is your favorite color Sunoo-ssi?” </p><p>“ Please talk informally with me, we are probably the same age or maybe you are older. I’ll call you hyung, I think you must be older than me. My favorite color is yellow by the way, reminds me of the Sun and good days. Many people call me Sunshine and the yellow is related to good days so it all fits.” Sunoo ranted, ending his monologue with a sad look in his eyes.</p><p>“ Are you alright Sunoo-ssi, I mean Sunoo?” </p><p>“ Yeah. Next question. What is your favorite food?” Sunoo said feigning a happy smile.</p><p>Heeseung could see something was bothering Sunoo but chose not to comment.</p><p>“ I really like Ramen. What do you like to do in your free time?” Heeseung said.</p><p>“ Reading or Computer games. What do you do?”</p><p>“ Observe people and things. Any Future plans?”</p><p>“ I don’t know. Career wise the options are immense , my father's a politician and thinks that I should uphold the family Honor and follow his footsteps. But my mom always tells me to do whatever I want regardless of what everyone says.” Sunoo said grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>“ Wonderful thought. We often do what others want us to without thinking much about what we want to do.” Heeseung said , relating the statement with his duties. It wasn’t like he particularly thought about being an Archangel, he was born into that world for that duty itself. He had to be an Archangel without any choice.</p><p>“My mom’s way of thinking is different which is why-“ </p><p>Just then Sunoo’s phone rang, cutting him mid statement.</p><p>“Just a moment.” Sunoo said excusing himself.</p><p>Heeseung watched Sunoo walk towards a secluded corner before taking the call. Sunoo’s expressions changed in seconds, going from happy to shock scared. The call didn’t last long but when Sunoo finally returned his face was slightly paler and his smile felt a little off.</p><p>“ I’m sorry Heeseung hyung. I have some important business to attend to. Kindly excuse me this once, I am extremely sorry for my behavior.” Sunoo said picking his stuff in a hurry and running off.</p><p>“ It's fine." said Heeseung although Kim Sunoo was already out of the building, speed walking away from there. </p><p>Heeseung sat there perplexed, it was as if a switch within Sunoo was turned on. Gone was the bubbly teen who loved talking and making friends, he became more serious , scared even, after the phone call. Heeseung sensed that something was wrong but couldn’t do anything.</p><p>The puppy also ran away as soon as Sunoo left, it was as if they were connected in some way. That left Heeseung alone with his thoughts.</p><p>For quite sometime Heeseung just sat there thinking about everything that had happened with him today. His accidental meeting with the young boy occupied most of his thoughts.</p><p>He noticed a lot more about the human today, he learnt that Sunoo was a pure soul, the kind that makes others happiness his own. Heeseung had seen many warm humans in his Archangel lifetime but no one compared to Kim Sunoo. Sunoo was probably the most sought after person in social gatherings, his bubbly personality attracting everyone. </p><p>Heeseung had realised earlier that he also is affected by Sunoo’s  charm in a way. Lee Heeseung wasn’t the kind to randomly make friends, but something about Kim Sunoo was different, Heeseung didn’t want to deny Sunoo’s advances. Deep down Heeseung wanted to be closer to Sunoo, he was craving human normalcy and warmth. Sunoo offered just that which is exactly why Heeseung wanted to know more.</p><p>Heeseung had made his first human relation today, sure he had a friend in heaven and other of his brother’s but the HUMAN factor made the relationship special. His only Archangel friend, Jay, was unconventional and loud. Jay liked eating sweets, he often talked about weird things like ghosts, had a hard time expressing himself and screamed a lot. In short, Jay was the polar opposite of Sunoo.</p><p>Sunoo brought with him a lot of warmth , excitement and happiness. It’s not like Jay wasn’t nice and friendly, it's just that Kim Sunoo was just different.</p><p>Sunoo was also mysterious in a way. Heeseung thought back to their first meeting, the gash on Sunoo’s arm and his sudden departure today. Something was fishy but Heeseung couldn’t pin point what it was. </p><p>All Heeseung can do now is sit in the café and watch the day end, waiting for a new day with new tasks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you like it<br/>I wanted to post earlier but assignments held me back....<br/>The story might seem a little slow but I'm trying to not rush things, I hope it's not that bad..... Please bear with it for sometime<br/>I'm open to any theories about the plot and the characters, so yeah leave a comment if you've thought of something<br/>Kudos' and comments are highly appreciated, please critique this work, your reviews will help me improve<br/>More coming ASAP<br/>Stay tuned<br/>Stay safe 💜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bad Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sunoo was feeling low so he decided to go to an Amusement Park to feel better.</p><p>*Warning - There are some derogatory remarks in this chapter if it's triggering for you feel free to skip. My intention is not to hurt anyone. Incase after reading this you want to talk to someone DM me on my ig.*</p><p>IG : heeseung_is_my_twin</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next time Heeseung saw Sunoo was not by coincidence.</p><p>Heeseung would never accept to anyone but he had been spending his free time trying to meet Sunoo. He often went to the pet café and walked around Sunoo’s school area , hoping to catch him. It might seem creepy to some but that was Heeseung’s only way of meeting the other. Heeseung wanted to meet his human friend but had no means of contacting him. Hence the stalker-ish behaviour, but his intentions were pure.</p><p>It must have been a week or so later when Heeseung got lucky and actually saw Sunoo. Heeseung ran up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder making him jump at least a feet in fear. Sunoo turned around, alarmed, arms up in defense, when he saw Heeseung his face broke into a huge grin.</p><p>“ Hyung! What a pleasant surprise?! How are you?” Sunoo said smiling slightly.</p><p>“ I’m fine. Sunoo-ya how are you? Is everything alright , you left in quite a rush.” Heeseung questioned, genuinely worried.</p><p>“ Yeah hyung everything is perfect. “ Sunoo said with a dark look in his eyes and a frown on his face.</p><p>Heeseung knew something was up but it wasn’t his place to ask so he tried to change the topic. </p><p>“ Where are you going Sunoo-ya?”</p><p>“ Ahh.. I felt a little low today, so I thought about going to the Amusement Park to feel better. Are you free? Would you like to join?”</p><p>“ Yeah sure.” Heeseung said taking Sunoo’s hand in his and walking.</p><p>Heeseung was observant which led him to conclude that Sunoo liked affectionate gestures like holding hands.</p><p>“ Hyung…. Do you like to hold hands?”</p><p>Heeseung left Sunoo’s hand as if it had burnt him and scratched his neck, trying to hide his embarrassment.</p><p>“ You seemed to like it and since you had a bad day , I thought….” Heeseung said growing redder by the minute </p><p>Sunoo burst into a giggle and held Heeseung's hand.</p><p>“ I was just teasing you Hyung. I really appreciate your thought, thank you for noticing and trying to help.” Sunoo said with a genuine smile.</p><p>Heeseung was still embarrassed about it but he didn’t let go of Sunoo’s hand, not until they had to part ways at the security check.</p><p>Heeseung had never been to an Amusement Park. He looked at everything with bright and curious eyes, analyzing everyone and everything.</p><p>“ You have never been to an Amusement Park before?” Sunoo asked </p><p>Heeseung nodded in agreement still looking around in amazement.</p><p>“ It’s written all over your face. The look in your eyes is similar to that of a kid who came to an Amusement Park for the first time. Don’t worry hyung, I’ll make sure you enjoy a lot today. We’ll make it memorable and have lots of fun.” Sunoo said with determined eyes and took Heeseung’s hand, leading him towards the BIG SHIP.</p><p>“ I hope you don’t fear heights. This is the Viking, it’s fun except for the height part in case someone has acrophobia.” Sunoo said looking at Heeseung for any signs.</p><p>“No, I’m fine with heights.“ Heeseung said confidently.</p><p>“Great.” </p><p>Heeseung hadn’t been on the ride but looking at the ride and people’s reaction he was sure that it would be fun.</p><p>And it was. Heeseung and Sunoo sat In the last row, Sunoo’s suggestion, it was breathtaking. Heeseung could feel the gentle wind swishing through his hair, messing it up slightly. Heeseung wasn’t scared at all and neither was Sunoo yet they held onto each other’s hands, fingers tightly intertwined. The gleeful screams of the children acted like serotonin boosters. All the while Heeseung had a smile on his and contentment in his heart.</p><p>The ride ended far too soon for Heeseung’s liking but Sunoo said that they could ride it again after sometime,  pulling Heeseung towards a giant ride.</p><p>“ This might become a little too much so if you want we can skip this. This is the Gyro swing.” Sunoo said pointing towards the ride.</p><p>Heeseung felt a little too confident and dragged Sunoo without even waiting to see what the ride was. If Sunoo suggested it, then it must be something nice.</p><p>Just after the ride started Heeseung realized that maybe this ride was a little too much for him. Every sudden movement resulted in screams from Heeseung and laughs from Sunoo. Heeseung’s screams sounded very much like that of a  deer. Sunoo found Heeseung’s screams absolutely hilarious. Even with his eyes tightly shut, Heeseung was seeing stars. His stomach felt woozy. He wanted the ride to end as soon as possible.</p><p>When they finally got off Heeseung unsteadily walked towards a bench and pretty much collapsed like a sack of potatoes. Sunoo found the scene extremely funny and laughed so hard that his eyes welled up.</p><p>“ Sunoo-ssi do you find my misery funny?” Heeseung said closing his eyes.</p><p>“ Not at all Hyung.” Sunoo said before bursting into another round of giggles.</p><p>“Maybe just a little.” Sunoo accepted finally.</p><p>Heeseung cracked a smile at this. </p><p>“Glad that I could make you feel better, even though you are mean for laughing at my discomfort.” Said Heeseung.</p><p>Sunoo sobered up a bit at this.</p><p>“Would you like to have an ice-cream? I want to have ice-cream. Let’s go” </p><p>Heeseung wanted to say something but Sunoo was already far away, he got up quickly jogged a bit to catch up with him.</p><p>They ended up getting a scoop mint choco each,  this time Heeseung paid, he had taken far too much from Sunoo. The duo found an empty picnic table in a secluded area. They sat there, eating their ice-creams. </p><p>Sunoo was too quiet today, any other day he would have probably spoken about the leaves or the sky, yet he was uncharacteristically quiet today. </p><p>Heeseung was quite worried and was thinking of a suitable way to approach the situation when Sunoo suddenly spoke up.</p><p>“ I had a bad day at school today, the people in my class are really sweet and welcoming but there’s a group of seniors who don’t particularly like me…..” </p><p>Heeseung waited for Sunoo to continue, looking at him patiently with his big Bambi eyes.</p><p>Sunoo sighed before continuing</p><p>“ They’ve never physically harmed me in any way but their words are more painful. I didn’t do anything to them, even through the name calling and bullying I’ve never once reported them. The only reason they dislike me so much is because I don’t conform to their definition of masculine. I like dancing to k-pop girl group choreographies, is that wrong? I like hair and makeup, is that wrong? Is liking pastel colors wrong?” Sunoo asked with glossy eyes.</p><p>Heeseung shook his head in disagreement.</p><p>“Then why am I targeted everyday? Why do they corner me at every chance they get? I always brush their words as harmless teasing but today I couldn’t. I punched the leader, Jaeho , because what he said is true.  I am nothing more than a faggot, a disgusting waste of space, good for nothing.” At this point Sunoo was sobbing and his nails were digging crescents into his skin.</p><p>It physically pained Heeseung to see the other hurting like this. He wanted to erase all those self doubts and insecurities from Sunoo’s mind but he couldn’t, so he did the next best thing possible.</p><p>He went over to Sunoo’s side and hugged him.</p><p>Sunoo clung onto Heeseung as if his life was depending on it. Sunoo was actually hugging Heeseung’s stomach but at that moment nothing mattered.</p><p>Heeseung softly caressed Sunoo’s hair, wanting to comfort him.  Heeseung felt helpless and remorseful. He wanted to make it all better.</p><p>“ Sunoo NEVER think or say that again. You don’t need their validation, they should be the one’s ashamed of themselves. You have done nothing wrong, it’s okay to perform girl group choreographies and like hair and makeup, it doesn’t make you any less than all the boy’s out there. Those bullies will never understand how GOOD you are, as a human, as a friend. You have a heart of gold , Sunoo. You make people happy. You are nothing like the derogatory things they said to you. You are you and you’re PERFECT. If they don’t realize that, it’s their loss. Just don’t listen to their remarks. We all love you and will always do so.” Heeseung said, himself getting teary eyed.</p><p>Sunoo looked at Heeseung with tears streaming down his face.</p><p>“Don’t you find it disgusting that I like boys? Why are you being so understanding? Don’t you want to leave me like everyone else?” Sunoo asked in a broken whisper.</p><p>“ Sunoo-ya! Nothing about you is disgusting please stop saying this. Liking boy’s doesn’t make you disgusting. Fuck everyone who thinks and says this. I’M NEVER LEAVING YOU, NOT NOW,NOT EVER. Remember this. You will NEVER be alone.” Heeseung said cupping Sunoo’s face with both hands. </p><p>Heeseung then pulled Sunoo into a standing position and hugged him, mumbling sweet nothings in his ear. Sunoo’s sobs got louder but so did his grip on Heeseung. Eons might have passed or maybe it was just a few minutes but they held onto each, comforting eachother in a way. Until Heeseung’s summoning.</p><p>Heeseung’s summoning was from his Sunbae. He lost control over his mind for sometime, his ears were ringing and his eyes were glossed over. This only happened when his Senior’s wanted his presence immediately. But for the first time in his Archangel life, Heeseung didn’t want to go. He wasn’t going to leave Sunoo like this alone and sad.</p><p>It was almost impossible to not give into such a summoning. Heeseung had never heard ANYONE disobey such a command, it was SO powerful. Heeseung’s will to not leave Sunoo was equally powerful. </p><p>The summoning became more intense, making Heeseung fall on his knees and clench his jaw to prevent screams. Sunoo stood there in stupor, not knowing what to do. He watched his hyung suffer in pain without knowing or doing anything. He didn’t understand what was happening, one moment Heeseung was fine and in the next he’s on the ground, clenching his jaw in pain.</p><p>Heeseung was slowly loosing consciousness, his body was giving up and shutting down, he would be teleported any moment. But he didn’t want Sunoo to see it, so with whatever leftover strength he had, he tried to close the telepathy link in his mind. </p><p>With one final ear piercing scream , he lost consciousness, successful shutting the link. </p><p>Sunoo was freaking out, borderline hysterical. He thought that he was responsible for Heeseung’s state.  Heeseung’s scream brought him back to reality, it was as if he was doused with a bucket of ice water. He realized that Heeseung might need medical assistance. He looked at Heeseung one last time before running off to find someone who might be able to help.</p><p>Lee Heeseung the only Archangel, to EVER disobey a direct summoning, lost consciousness, his last thought being that of a boy with a sunshine smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys<br/>I hope you all are doing well<br/>This chapter is wayyyyy longer than I expected but I can't remove anything. Everything is important.....<br/>I'm open to all critisism, please tell me if this sucks or anything<br/>Please critique my work it will help me grow and produce better works in the future<br/>Kudos' and comments are highly appreciated<br/>Much love<br/>Stay safe💜💜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ferris Wheel and Feels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Heeseung realises a lot of things and Jay makes an appearance</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Heeseung heard after regaining his senses was silent prayers Sunoo said in between hiccups. He shuffled a little trying to be comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>“ Heeseung Hyung! Oh my Goodness!?! Thank you God.” Sunoo said bowing down to thank the heaven’s above.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung slowly opened his eyes to bright lights and a tear streaked, blotchy faced Sunoo. It took him a few seconds to collect himself, he remembered the summoning and everything else. Slowly he sat up, crossing his legs.</p><p> </p><p>“ You had passed out when I came back…. Thankfully the park has an infirmary, the doctor checked your vitals. She said you were perfectly fine.... But you just wouldn’t wake up, even she was perplexed by this. It’s been three hours hyung but you just wouldn’t gain consciousness. What’s wrong hyung? Are you alright?” Sunoo said with tearful eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“ Sunoo-ya it’s nothing, I promise. This is the first time it happened. Please don’t cry.” Heeseung said using the pads of his thumbs to wipe away Sunoo’s tears.</p><p> </p><p>“ I’m sorry hyung this is all because of me, if-“</p><p> </p><p>“ No Sunoo. It’s not because of you, stop blaming yourself. This has nothing to do with you and everything to do with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Sunoo nodded his head timidly and wiped his face.</p><p> </p><p>“ Is the Park closed?” Heeseung said looking for his shoes.</p><p> </p><p>“ It will be in a about fifteen minutes.” Sunoo said looking anywhere but at Heeseung.</p><p> </p><p>“Great. I always wanted to ride the Giant Wheel. If we hurry, we’ll make it.” Heeseung said flashing the younger a smile before taking his hand and walking out of the infirmary.</p><p> </p><p>“ We need to inform-“</p><p> </p><p>“ Sunoo-ya don’t worry, they’ll understand. Let’s go”</p><p> </p><p>The duo almost jogged to the Ferris wheel. This time Heeseung was the one pulling and Sunoo was the one following confused.</p><p> </p><p>There weren’t a lot of people in the queue which is why they got a cart easily. They sat across each other yet Sunoo would look anywhere but at Heeseung.</p><p> </p><p>“ Sunoo-ssi stop avoiding me, you did nothing wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“ Hyung…. I always end up messing things, exactly why my father dislikes me. Had I not started my sob story, you wouldn’t have passed out… it’s as if I was born to mess up things. I wish I was perfect like Sunghoon hyung, or helpful like Jake hyung. My father would have been so proud…..” Sunoo said with a sigh, looking at his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“ Kim Sunoo. Look at me.” Heeseung said using his authoritative tone.</p><p> </p><p>Sunoo stiffened a little but finally looked at Heeseung, right in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung took Sunoo’s had in his and began.</p><p> </p><p>“ I’ve already said this, I’ll repeat this until you truly agree with me. You are perfect just as you are. Some days all of us feel like we are not worth anything, but believe me when I say, God made every one with a plan in mind. No person or thing exists purposelessly. You have a hidden magic in you, a warmth in your smile, sparks in your touch and alluring eyes, innocent eyes. You may not see your worth and perfection today, but in no way does that reduce you and your magic. People will always have opinions and views, they will not always be polite and courteous with their words, but their words don’t mean shit unless you let them. They might say thousands of false things but they’ll only become true when you believe them. So from today, <em>anyone </em>who says mean things, can rot in hell. The only thing you need to do is remember me and walk away from them without listening to their words. I believe you can do this Sunoo-ssi.”</p><p> </p><p>Sunoo nodded slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Promise me, that you’ll walk away from all negative people and words. Promise me, you wouldn’t let them get to you. Whenever things get too tough, think about me and I’ll be there.” Heeseung said holding out his pinky finger.</p><p> </p><p>“ Hyung that’s so stupid, you can’t turn up whenever I think about you” Sunoo said with a giggle.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung just wiggled his finger in response.</p><p> </p><p>Sunoo rolled his eyes before connecting their pinkies and effectively sealing the promise.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung broke into a grin and pointed towards the window.</p><p> </p><p>“ We are at the top. Look around.”</p><p> </p><p>Sunoo gazed out of the window awestruck, and Heeseung gazed at Sunoo with loving eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The ride soon came to an end. Announcements to vacate the park had started, the duo leisurely walked towards the exit, looking around.</p><p> </p><p>They were passing by a souvenir shop when Heeseung suddenly stopped mid step. He hand gestured Sunoo to wait and quickly stepped into the shop.  </p><p> </p><p>He was in and out of the shop in a jiffy, holding a fox plushie behind his back. He walked awkwardly beside Sunoo, hands behind his back, hiding the plushie. Sunoo laughed at Heeseung’s behavior but didn’t peek.</p><p> </p><p>They were among the last people to leave the park, walking in silence to the nearest bus stop. They didn’t always need words to communicate, sometimes just body heat and stolen glances were enough to converse.</p><p> </p><p>They arrived far too soon at the bus stop for both of their liking. Heeseung turned towards Sunoo, hands trembling, ears red with embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>He produced the fox plushie from behind his back and awkwardly held it out towards the human.</p><p> </p><p>Sunoo gazed at it quizzically, before quirking an eyebrow in question.</p><p> </p><p>“ Ahhh, I saw this at the souvenir shop and it reminded me of you. You both have the same eyes. I couldn’t not get it for you…. Consider it a reminder of our promise. You can talk to him as if you are talking to me. It will remind you whom to ignore and will listen to all your rants. You can even hug it to sleep incase you feel sad. It’s soft and l-“</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung you are rambling.” Sunoo said with his signature sunny smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I love it and I’ll call it Heedeungie, just like Heeseung but cuter. Thank you for everything, you made everything so much better.” Sunoo said with sincerity in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung smiled and patted his head slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“The bus is here. Stay safe, eat good food and sleep well. Until next time Sunoo”  </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung had an unbearable urge to kiss Sunoo on the forehead, but he held back, just because…….</p><p> </p><p>Sunoo smiled brightly at him, waving at Heeseung with the fox plushie before disappearing in the bus.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung stood there for a while , stupidly smiling to himself. It’s immensely satisfying to see Sunoo happy.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop staring into space. He’s gone.” A voice said out of the blue startling Heeseung. He jumped up and defensively turned around to come face to face with the most irritating but loving Archangel.</p><p> </p><p>“ Shut up Jongseong.” Heeseung said rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“ It’s Jay. J-A-Y, Jay. Jongseong is old fashioned call me JAY. I know you love to annoy me but please stop being so old fashioned.”</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung gently shoved him and began walking away.</p><p> </p><p>“ Hey. That’s rude.” Jay said jogging up to Heeseung and falling in step with him.</p><p> </p><p>“So tell me about that guy. He’s the one you denied the summoning for?!”</p><p> </p><p>“ No! It has nothing to do with him.” Heeseung stated as a matter of fact.</p><p> </p><p>Jay pulled him to a stop and basically pushed him into the nearest bench.</p><p> </p><p>“ I’ve known you since the very beginning, stop trying to fool me, I can see through you. Your eyes and smile spoke volumes. “ Jay said crossing his arms like a petulant child.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung avoided eye contact with Jay at all costs before heaving a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“ He’s….. His name’s Kim Sunoo and he is literally the best human I’ve ever met. He has a heart of gold and his smile is so breathtaking. I met him by accident one night. He was hurt then, I helped him even though he insisted that it’s fine. He’s so much like a cute little fluffy cloud. The next time we met he took me to a PET CAFÉ. Can you believe it Jay? a Pet Café.” Heeseung turned to Jay incredulously, eyes sparkling and lips turned up in a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Jay chose to stay silent save for the “whipped” he murmured under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“ He’s really nice and my first HUMAN friend. Today we went to an Amusement Park. We had so much fun, but he told me some sad things. I was in the middle of comforting him when I had my summoning. I obviously couldn’t leave him so I tried to ignore it. I passed out and scared him so much. But everything’s fine now.” Heeseung finished with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>“ But you can’t just ignore a summoning. No one has ever been able to do it, it grows stronger with time. How did you do it?”</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung just shrugged his shoulders in reply.</p><p> </p><p>“You know you will be in so much trouble for this. Sunbae will throw a fit, he hates it when people go against the rules. He’ll do something for sure. Keep your guard up, whenever your trial takes place he’ll not go easy.”</p><p> </p><p>Just then a scroll appears in front of them, floating with a blue flame.</p><p> </p><p>“ That’s the trial notice.” Heeseung said with a slight scowl, skimming through the contents.</p><p> </p><p>“ It’s tomorrow morning, first hour, with <em>Him, </em>in <em>His </em>court.” Heeseung said with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“ Regretting your decision?”</p><p> </p><p>“ Not at all. I would do it a thousand times again for that smile.”</p><p> </p><p>“ You are so whipped Lee Heeseung, I’ve never seen you like this. How long has this secret <em>affair </em>been going on for?” Jay said with a Cheshire smile, winking teasingly.</p><p> </p><p>“ I’m Not….” Heeseung whispered to no one in particular.</p><p> </p><p>Friends help their friends, they hold hands, they are ready to do anything for the other’s happiness. It’s totally normal.</p><p> </p><p>As Heeseung sat there mulling over everything, he had an epiphany.</p><p> </p><p>What he felt for Sunoo was beyond the platonic friendship love. He loved the way Sunoo’s eyes lit up when he saw something of his interest; how he talked animatedly about things others wouldn’t; how his eyes widen in astonishment. Heeseung loved all big and small things about Kim Sunoo, he loved making him happy the most. Heeseung would never actually act on his feelings until Sunoo wanted him to but after his epiphany, all his thoughts were about holding Sunoo and making him feel special like he is.</p><p> </p><p>“ Bloody Hell. I think I love him Jay.” Heeseung said holding his head in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Jay just smiled and patted his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“ Being in love is fine, it’s a great feelin-“</p><p> </p><p>“ But Jay, he’s a guy, if they get to know things WILL get out of hand.”</p><p> </p><p>“ Hyung. Don’t. Those old fashioned, rigid heavenly creature’s know nothing about love. It’s not wrong in anyway to love someone, they can eat their toenails if they think otherwise. Their opinions don’t matter, what matters is your happiness and if that Kim kid makes you happy go for it. But tell him the truth first, all relationships need a strong foundation.”</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung just nodded his head in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>Jay understood that Heeseung needed some time and just sat there beside him, offering him silent comfort whenever needed. Because that’s what best friends are for.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Greetings<br/>I wanted too update earlier but my life spiralled down after ENHYPEN'S Fanmeeting<br/>It's all under control now.....<br/>Kudos' and comments are highly appreciated<br/>I'll try to update ASAP<br/>Much love 💕<br/>Stay safe💜💜</p><p>(I'm hating the beanie and hat period...but that just means more content in the future 😉)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Middle World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Heaven is ruthless.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trials in heaven were nothing like those on earth. It was a hearing to announce the judgement without any proceedings to find out anything. If you are called to a heavenly trial, youre doomed. The punishment was already chosen, it was just a session to inform the Angel about it. Archangels were terrified of heavenly trials, any Angel who did get a trial notice was wrecked. The punishments were known to be severe and rigid.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung was less concerned about the punishment, he was nervous about being in the same room with <em>Him </em>and accidentally confessing his love for Sunoo. Heaven was extremely homophobic. According to heavenly laws, any relationship other than that between a man and a woman was a sin, forbidden and frowned upon.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung took a deep breath and straightened his clothes before leaving his chamber for the trial. The way to <em>His </em>court felt extremely long, all the Angels were whispering about Heeseung and his defiance. Some were discreet, some were not but the whispers followed him until he stood outside the gigantic metal door.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed deeply and effectively locked all Sunoo related thoughts in the back of his mind. He bowed once and gently opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>He wiped his sweaty palms on his clothes and stepped inside. Heeseung has been here once, when he was appointed as an Archangel. This time was much different and definitely a lot scarier.</p><p> </p><p>The court of the law was decorated yet simple. There was a throne of sorts in the center, the seat of <em>God. </em>In the aisles facing each other were the seats of the jury members.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung entered the court with his eyes downcast, never once looking up. He bowed down deeply in respect and then sat on his knees, head bowed, hands on his thighs.</p><p> </p><p>“ Let the trial begin.” Came a loud booming voice.</p><p> </p><p>“ Father and fellow jury members, we are here today to try Archangel 510, Lee Heeseung, for his defiance.” Someone said.</p><p> </p><p>“ On 25<sup>th</sup> April, 2021 Lee Heeseung was summoned for a heavenly task by his superior, Senior Yeon. Lee Heeseung disobeyed the summoning and ignored it, shutting off all links with heaven.”</p><p> </p><p>“ Such disobedience is an act of disrespect to the laws and the <em>Lawmakers.</em> I will not tolerate such acts of foolishness. State your reasons Archangel.” God commanded firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“ I apologize for my behavior Father. I will accept any punishment you deem suitable.” Heeseung said.</p><p> </p><p>“ Very well. Senior Yeon, Do you have anything to say?”</p><p> </p><p>“ No Father. Such a defiance needs severe punishment so that even the other’s can be taught a lesson. I request you to punish him accordingly.” Heeseung’s Sunbae said.</p><p> </p><p>“ Very Well. Archangel 510, Lee Heeseung, I pronounce you guilty of deliberate disobedience. As your punishment, you have to spend two months in the middle world. Let’s see if your strong will can handle that.” Pronounced God.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung broke into a cold sweat, a shiver ran down his spine. The chances of him coming back were almost nil. The middle world had no boundaries, anyone who went there came back as a new individual. The middle was famous for bringing out the worst in everyone. Most people didn’t come back, their rage bound them there, those who did come back were never the same.</p><p> </p><p>“ Your will be done.” Heeseung said.</p><p> </p><p>“ You may leave now.”</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung silently stood up, bowed respectfully and silently left the room.</p><p> </p><p>The moment he stepped out he breathed a sigh of relief. He felt suffocated inside the trial room. His punishment troubled him, the middle world was no joke.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung walked with heavy steps towards his chamber. Jay was already there, waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p>“What did they say? Is everything alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung tried to smile reassuringly at him, but it looked similar to a grimace and worried Jay even more.</p><p> </p><p>“ I have to spend two months in the middle world.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>WHAT!!! </em>No way. You are not doing that, that’s a suicide. Archangel’s like us don’t come back from there. The middle world is  dangerous, delirious and reckless. I’m not losing you for those stupid old farts. WHAT ARE THEY THINKIN-“</p><p> </p><p>“Jay. Breathe, I’ll be back. I’ll handle it. Defying a summoning was also impossible, I’ll manage this too.”</p><p> </p><p>“ You idiot. Just because you managed it somehow doesn’t mean you can do everything. There’s a limit for everything. Shut up and stay here. I’ll beg them to change your punishment. Fuck everything.” Jay said speed walking out of there.</p><p> </p><p>“Jay-ah. Stop. I’ll be fine, nothing will happen to me. I’ll be back soon. Their decisions are final and binding.”</p><p> </p><p>“ They may control everything here but I’m not letting them take my only friend away.” Jay whispered desperately.</p><p> </p><p>“ Jay-ah.” Heeseung said before bear hugging Jay.</p><p> </p><p>“ Don’t get involved in this. Please. I beg of you. I’ll be back soon and safely. You will not interfere in my punishment at all. Keep a watch on Sunoo.” Heeseung said in his commanding voice leaving no place for arguments.</p><p> </p><p>Jay nodded meekly.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung broke their hug and walked away from Jay, towards his fate. He hoped that he’d be able to keep his word.</p><p> </p><p>The only way to the middle world was through Mount Baekdu. One had to pass through the Gatekeepers to get in to or out of the middle world. Everything in the middle world was handled by the Gatekeepers. They were responsible for keeping everyone on check and giving everyone a taste of their worst fears. Everything felt so real there that it triggered the worst out of everyone. The time in the middle world also flowed differently, two months there were equivalent to a decade.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung decided to teleport there, because why not. His punishment hadn’t even started yet all he wanted was it was for it to end. In the back of his mind, Heeseung knew that his worst fear would be related to Sunoo or Jay. They were the only one’s who mattered to him.</p><p> </p><p>As Heeseung stood before the Gatekeepers, he remembered all those happy times. Jay’s stupid rants and RAS. The warmth of Sunoo’s hand, his smile. He wanted to see his sunshine one last time, but he was already in front of the gates and couldn’t turn back now.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung hoped that when his time to leave finally came, he would be able to leave and go back to his normal self.</p><p> </p><p>The Gatekeepers ran one final check, before opening the gates to the middle world and ushering him inside.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung felt a pounding headache, as soon as he set a foot in the middle world. It felt as if his head was being split into two, as if a hand was opening every nerve and memory in his mind.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The sensation went away as soon as it came. Heeseung breathed shakily, looking around. There was no one around, not a soul in sight. He ventured a little further into the world, noticing how everything vaguely resembled the heaven. At first glance one might think that it was Heaven only, yet something was off, he couldn’t pin point what but something seemed wrong.</p><p> </p><p>In the distance Heeseung saw Jay, walking towards him, with a smile on his face. Jay wasn’t supposed to be here, this was Heeseung’s punishment, what in Pete’s name is Jay doing here? Heeseung’s brows furrowed in confusion, he speed walked towards Jay.</p><p> </p><p>“ Yah. What are you doing here?” Heeseung questioned Jay.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean? I just got back from my rounds. Are you ready?”</p><p> </p><p>“ What?!” Heeseung gaped at Jay.</p><p> </p><p>Jay chuckled and whispered, “Your date. Are you ready to meet Sunoo?”</p><p> </p><p>“What in God’s name is going on? You aren’t supposed to be here. It’s my punishment, it’s all a part of your imagination Heeseung. None of this is true.” Heeseung said to himself, trying to snap back into reality.</p><p> </p><p>“ What are you talking about? Are you alright? Did sleep mess up your thoughts? I told you not to sleep for fifteen hours straight.”</p><p> </p><p>“ No I wasn’t sleeping, I was punished to spend two months in the middle world.” Heeseung said, confused by everything.</p><p> </p><p>“ Hyung. You’ve slept way too much. It must have been a dream. Why would you be punished? Now let’s get going. I’m eager to meet him.” Jay said pulling Heeseung along towards the main entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“ But I saw everything, the summoning, Mount Baekdu…. The Gatekeepers… Middle world.”</p><p> </p><p>“ Hyung, it must have been a dream, a vivid one. Don’t think much. We’ll be late if you continue this.”</p><p> </p><p>All this confused Heeseung immensely. Was his punishment really a dream or was this Jay unreal? Nothing made sense but he followed Jay anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“ Should I buy him a gift or something, since we’re meeting for the first time?” Jay said pulling Heeseung out of his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“ Why would you meet him?”</p><p> </p><p>“ Did you develop amnesia while you were sleeping? Do you remember me?” Jay questioned, stopping in his tracks and pointing to his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you remember my name? We are friends, you love to annoy me and call me Jong-“</p><p> </p><p>“ Yah. Jay, I remember you and I don’t have amnesia.”</p><p> </p><p>“ Oh. Maybe you just forgot like always. Anyway, so we, you and me are going to meet Sunoo, the guy you love. We planned this last week because he wanted to meet your friends. We’ll meet at the Park near his school and then have dinner together.”</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung was still confused but decided to go with Jay. Maybe it <em>was </em>a dream and he’s still recovering from it.</p><p> </p><p>They teleported to Earth, everything seemed normal there. The streets were bustling as usual, people were busy in their activities. Heeseung grew calmer by the minute, the normalcy of Earth reducing his paranoia.</p><p> </p><p>Jay guided him to the park. They found an empty bench near the entrance and waited patiently for Sunoo.</p><p> </p><p> Not long after Heeseung spotted, the Sunoo walking towards him a smile on his face. He waved at Heeseung, grinning widely. Heeseung waved back in equal enthusiasm, he got up and began walking towards the younger with Jay in tow.</p><p> </p><p>Sunoo stood there at the other side of the road, waiting for the lights to change.</p><p> </p><p>“ You two look stupid smiling at each other from across the road. I want to gag.” Jay teased.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung shoved him playfully. He looked back up just in time to see a car dangerously swerving towards them, he shielded Jay with his body, using a Protecting charm.</p><p> </p><p>“ Are you alright?” he asked Jay, helping him up.</p><p> </p><p>Just then they heard  loud cry from the other side. People were crying in horror, screaming for an ambulance.</p><p> </p><p>The force of Heeseung’s charm, pushed the car with full force to the opposite side of the road, towards Sunoo. Dread ran over Heeseung, <em>Sunoo</em>. He internally cursed and ran to him. He pushed past the small crowd of people who had gathered around. His vision was blurry with tears, he hoped that Sunoo was alright.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung fell to his knees, he wanted to scream but no sounds came out of his mouth. There was so much blood. Sunoo lay there, lifeless. His eyes were wide open in fear, his legs were a mangled mess, almost one with the parts of the car.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung reached his hand out, looking for a pulse but he found none. He killed <em>his </em>Sunshine. He killed the person he loved. He <em>killed </em>his Sunoo.</p><p> </p><p> A blood curdling scream was heard before he blacked out.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello<br/>I'm here with another update, I hope you liked it<br/>Do share your thoughts<br/>Comments and Kudos' are highly appreciated<br/>My exams are near, but I'll try to fit in another update before I go MIA for two weeks or so<br/>Thanks for reading 💞<br/>Stay safe 💜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Guilt and Remorse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He could still feel the sticky, warm substance on his hands and clothes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning : This chapter will contain blood and death, if you are uncomfortable please skip this part.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been long.</p><p> </p><p>How long? He had no clue. Each moment trickled slowly, painfully slow, as if teasing him.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung must have been in the middle world for quite sometime, living his fears and nightmares. He had long lost all sense of time. Minutes, hours, days, everything seemed insignificant to him. The only things that did concern him were the safety and happiness of his people, of his Sunoo and Jay.</p><p> </p><p>In all the time spent there, Heeseung had seen and experienced things that would make people go insane. He had killed, failed to protect the people he cared for.</p><p> </p><p>He could still feel the sticky, warm substance on his hands and clothes. <em>Jay’s blood. </em>He had <em>murdered </em>Jay, with his own two hands. Jay was asking him to snap out of it, to drop the dagger, he was <em>begging </em>him to let him go. But nothing mattered to Heeseung then, all of Jay’s pleas went to deaf ears. He was blinded by rage, how could his best friend try to take his love away?</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung was seeing red. The scenes of Jay flirting with his human, kissing his human played on repeat in front of his eyes. All he wanted was <em>revenge, </em>for Jay to feel how he felt then. He wanted Jay to feel the pain he felt.</p><p> </p><p>Stabbing him was Heeseung’s revenge.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t really want to do it, but something in him was telling him to do it. To hurt Jay and make it even.</p><p> </p><p>Jay had begged enough, but the voice in Heeseung’s head was stronger and louder than Jay’s.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung did stab Jay, watching with dull eyes as the blood slowly seeped out of the wound, onto the floor. Splatters of blood shaded his clothes red, tainting him. Gone was Angel 510, Lee Heeseung.</p><p> </p><p>He sat down on the floor a little away from Jay, watching emotionlessly as rivers of blood slowly flowed towards him.</p><p> </p><p>The voice in his mind, dulled away, the clouds on his conscience slowly cleared, but it was too late. Jay was long gone.</p><p> </p><p> His eyes were wide open with shock, lips parted in agony. Heeseung couldn’t look away from Jay’s unmoving form, his teary streaked face would forever haunt him. He wanted to reverse time and stop himself but he couldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>All that was left now was guilt and remorse. No amount of tears could bring Jay back, but that didn’t stop Heeseung from crying him a river. He knew he could have saved Jay. He was one who did it.</p><p> </p><p>Jay’s pleas echoed in his mind, guilt wasn’t a term enough to describe Heeseung’s emotions.</p><p> </p><p>He sat there for quite sometime, watching Jay’s still form, crying, blaming himself. Waves of self hatred washed over him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It should’ve been you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jay deserved to live, you don’t. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The voices were back, louder than before. This time they were here for him.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung believed it, he knew Jay didn’t deserve it. He knew what he did was wrong, no amount of apologies could bring Jay back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But, you can join him. Give him company.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The voices made sense. Jay shouldn’t be alone, Heeseung thought. He wiped his tears with the back of his hand, standing up with determination.</p><p> </p><p>He was going to make it right.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung pulled out the dagger from Jay, as cautiously as he could.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Jay-ah. Hyung will make it better, I promise.” Heeseung said before pointing the dagger towards his heart.</p><p> </p><p>Just as he was about to do it, a bright light shone through the area, momentarily blinding him. He dropped the dagger, shielding his eyes from the light.</p><p> </p><p>When he reopened his eyes, everything changed. Jay was no where in sight, his hands and clothes were clean of all the blood stains, the room had also changed.</p><p> </p><p>He now stood at the entrance of heaven. The doors to <em>His </em>chambers stood wide open before him.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung walked in cautiously, looking around for signs, his first alternate reality also started in heaven making him skeptic.</p><p> </p><p><em>He </em>sat on <em>his </em>throne, proud and majestic, radiating power and reverence.</p><p> </p><p>But Heeseung wasn’t affected by <em>His </em>presence. He didn’t feel the familiar shiver which he felt whenever he was in <em>His </em>presence. For the first time, Heeseung looked <em>up </em>at <em>Him</em> before bowing down to show respect.</p><p> </p><p>“ You’re back. Your aura is different. Did you enjoy your time in the middle world? Your stubbornness didn’t work in the middle world, did it?” <em>He </em>said with a sarcastic laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung clenched his fist but stayed mum.</p><p> </p><p>“ The Gatekeepers told me that you <em>murdered </em>your only friend. How was it to feel his blood on your hands? Defy the Laws again and all your nightmares will become reality.” God said menacingly.</p><p> </p><p>“ Take this as a warning and a lesson. Do Tell all the other Angel’s about your middle world experiences, so that they don’t make stupid mistakes like you. Now go.”</p><p> </p><p>“ Thank you for saving me. May your will be done.” Heeseung said nodding before standing up and leaving <em>His </em>chambers.</p><p> </p><p>The moment Heeseung stepped out of <em>His </em>chambers, he was thronged by other Angels. Some of them came a little too close and questioned him about the middle world, most of them stood back silently, watching and waiting for his reply. He felt like a deer caught in headlights, clueless and scared.</p><p> </p><p>Until a hand pushed through the people grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>“ Sorry. But he needs to rest. All your questions will be answered later.” A very familiar voice said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jay.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Seeing Jay in front of him brought back all those horrible memories from the middle world. Heeseung wanted to hug him, get on his knees and apologize for his sin, but he stood there frozen in his place.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung. Let’s go.” Jay said lightly pulling him.</p><p> </p><p>But Heeseung couldn’t move. His thoughts were all of the place and his feelings were a jumbled mess. Seeing Jay alive and breathing in front of him was a relief, yet it also was the cause of extreme guilt and shame for Heeseung. Had it been the Heeseung from before, he would have clung to Jay and cried, appreciating him and telling him how much he mattered to him. But nothing was like before, everything had changed, including Heeseung.</p><p> </p><p> He didn’t respond to Jay’s call and ultimately had to be forcefully teleported by the younger.</p><p> </p><p>“ I’m so glad to see you.” Jay said instantly pulling Heeseung into a tight embrace.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung stood there with his hands beside his side. The guilt was gnawing him, every word from Jay reminded him of his deeds.</p><p> </p><p>“ You’ve grown sickly thin, your shoulder blades are visible. Oh goodness, rest first, I’ll bring some nutritional food for yo-“</p><p> </p><p>Hearing Jay care about his well-being was the last straw for him. Heeseung broke down, dropping to his knees and apologizing repeatedly.</p><p> </p><p>Jay stood there in stupor, unable to understand Heeseung’s sudden outburst.</p><p> </p><p>“Heeseung hyung?!? What are you doing? What wrong? Please get up.” Jay said with worry etched on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung paid no heed to Jay, sobbing and apologizing incessantly.</p><p> </p><p>Jay forcefully pulled him up and guided him to the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“ Hyung Stop. Please. You are scaring me. What’s wrong?” Jay said on the verge of panicking, he had never seen Heeseung like this.</p><p> </p><p>Jay sat beside Heeseung patting his back in silent comfort while helplessly waiting for the older yo calm down. He stayed beside Heeseung until his tears finally stopped flowing.</p><p> </p><p>“ I’m certain that something happened in the middle world, but hyung it’s not the reality. Nothing that happens there is real. Everything you went through there would never happen.” Jay said rubbing Heeseung’s back in comfort.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung twisted his fingers, turning towards Jay, staring at anything but the younger. “ I killed you Jay-ah. I <em>murdered</em> you, my best friend, in a fit of senseless rage. You were there begging me not to do it, but I’d didn’t listen. I stabbed you with my own two hands. I didn’t listen to you. I killed you. I killed you.” He said bursting into loud sobs.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Hyung.” Jay said with sorrowful eyes, pulling him into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>Jay silently patted his back and reminding him that it wasn’t real.</p><p> </p><p>It pained him to see his friend suffering like that only because, for once, he did what he wanted to do. Heeseung was the last person to deserve such a torture, he was the most obedient and disciplined Archangel. No one in Heaven was as perfect and as righteous as him. He had never disobeyed a single command, never thought bad for anyone. Just because he chose himself over his duties everything was ruined. His position in the Angel Hall of Fame, his health, his happiness. Heeseung used to be everyone’s role model yet now he was nothing more than a delinquent Angel who everyone feared.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to storm into <em>His </em>office and question his ways but he knew it was futile. Heaven was always like this. They had heard such things from everyone, yet dismissed them as mere rumors. Archangel’s had lost <em>everything</em> because of Heaven and it’s Laws. Now that his best friend was on the receiving end, he understood that everything he had heard was true. Heaven was cruel and merciless and they could do nothing about it, they were born into life and had to abide by the rules of this world.</p><p> </p><p>Jay felt helpless. He couldn’t do anything except for comforting his friend as he cried himself to sleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi👉👈<br/>I'm back with another update<br/>Please don't hate me for this 🥺<br/>To all those people who leave comments, thank you. Others please comment, I feel it AU is a flop.... If you have suggestions comment, just let me know your thoughts<br/>My exams begin from Tomorrow, I hope I don't fuck up 😬<br/>Anyways Thank you for reading 💞<br/>Kudos' and comments are highly appreciated<br/>Stay safe 💜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Meeting Sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He met Kim Sunoo, at the most unexpected place, just like their first meeting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a week since Heeseung’s return. Seven days of Jay mothering Heeseung. Seven days of Heeseung avoiding Jay’s eye, he couldn’t look into his eyes ever since.</p><p> </p><p>Jay understood. He didn’t force the older, he knew that Heeseung needed time. But that didn’t stop him from looking after Heeseung as if he was a sick baby. Every morning, Heeseung woke up to a nutritious meal and a note from Jay. The meal was enough to feed two people and the note was a threat from Jay incase he didn’t finish the meal.</p><p> </p><p>Jay even applied for a three week recovery leave for Heeseung, which was sanctioned after a lot of pleading.</p><p> </p><p>Much to Jay’s satisfaction, Heeseung’s sunk in cheeks were finally returning back to their original state. That was motivation enough for the younger to continue his ministrations.</p><p> </p><p>The older grew healthier physically, yet he had a hard time sleeping since his return. He barely slept at night. Nightmares plagued his mind. If by chance he drifted off, he woke up terrified and drenched in his own sweat. The Archangel soon realized that trying to sleep was futile and resorted to thinking instead.</p><p> </p><p>Every night, he lay in his bed staring at the ceiling thinking about anything and everything. A certain Kim Sunoo also occupied a rather large part of his daily thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Tonight’s no different.  He stared up at the ceiling in darkness, sleep long forgotten. His time with Sunoo flashed through his mind like a movie.  He remembered every time Sunoo looked at him with adoration in his foxy eyes,  his black hair shining under the sun rays, his dimple which appeared whenever he was at peak happiness and his soft, shy smile which quite literally lit up Heeseung’s world.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered Sunoo’s kindness and compassion, how the human cared for everyone without expecting anything in return. He reminisced Sunoo’s sunshine smile which reached his eyes to form half moons on his sparkling face. And his eyes. Heeseung loved Sunoo’s eyes the most, they were like galaxies, filled with millions of stories. His eyes told so many stories that his words sometimes couldn’t. Sunoo bared his soul through his eyes. One look into his eyes and Heeseung could tell what the younger was actually feeling.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered every time Sunoo knew the right things to say to him. How he thought beyond his age. Just hearing his voice would put him at ease. Sunoo talked enough for the both of them but never in all their interactions did Heeseung want him to stop. Sunoo’s voice was Heeseung’s favorite sound.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung realized he had fallen. He had fallen hard. He had his doubts earlier, if it was truly love, but he was certain now. He wasn’t sure how he was going to tell the younger, considering his mythical existence and his unexplained absence. There was a big chance that Sunoo would either not believe him or get scared and never see him again. Neither of the possibilities eased Heeseung’s mind. He wasn’t even sure if Sunoo was willing to see him after his sudden disappearance.</p><p> </p><p>He left Sunoo after he opened up to him, bearing all his fears in the open. There was a fat chance that the younger didn’t even remember him. They had met only thrice before Heeseung’s punishment. Who would remember a person they met thrice, especially when that person ghosted them for two months.</p><p> </p><p>Quiet painfully, Heeseung had accepted that maybe his human had forgotten him. But the thought of not seeing Sunoo horrified Heeseung, he wanted to at least <em>see </em>the younger everyday, if not be with him.  Even after all the morally ambiguous things he had done to the younger in the middle world, he still wanted to see him. He wanted to hear that comforting voice again. He wanted to see that smile again. He wanted to see his Sunoo again.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning when Jay came with Heeseung’s breakfast, he found his chambers empty save for the note which said –<em> Going to meet my Sunshine. – </em>stuck on the bedside table.</p><p> </p><p>Jay understood what the older meant and left with a smile on his face. He sincerely hoped that things between the duo turned  out fine.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung stood outside Sunoo’s school. It was still very early. The streets were empty save for the few passerbys. There was still sometime before human activities started. Heeseung didn’t want to be late and miss his Sunshine, so he turned up a little t6o early. He would have to wait for  sometime but waiting for his Sunoo was <em>definitely </em>worth it.</p><p> </p><p>He stood near the entrance looking around, patiently waiting for the younger to arrive.</p><p> </p><p>Many students stared at him, silently judging him with their eyes. It must have been weird and unexpected to see someone standing near the entrance, waiting expectantly, especially if that someone was dressed in clothes that could classify as nightwear. But Heeseung paid no heed to them. He came to see Sunoo and he would not leave without seeing him.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung waited and waited but there were no signs of Sunoo.</p><p> </p><p>The bell rang indicating the start of classes, still no Sunoo in sight.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung’s shoulders slumped in disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maybe he took a leave today. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>I’ll come again tomorrow and see him for sure. </em>Heeseung promised to himself before walking away with his head hung low in disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>He was at the intersection near the school when someone came barreling towards him, almost knocking him to the ground. The impact caused that person to drop his papers and land on his butt.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Sorry.” That person said, bowing in apology before hurriedly collecting his papers.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung’s eyes widened in recognition, he crouched down to his level and held onto his wrist, stopping all his actions.</p><p> </p><p>“Sunoo.” The Archangel whispered shakily. He couldn’t believe that the object of all his thoughts, miseries and euphoria was in front of him. It felt so unreal yet real at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>He met Kim Sunoo, at the most unexpected place, just like their first meeting.</p><p> </p><p>Yet nothing felt like their first meeting. The younger was different now, Heeseung could feel the change in him just by touching him. Even his physical appearance had changed, he was wearing a dark hoodie instead of the pastel ones he usually wore. His clothes almost drowned him, no skin was visible except for his face, as if he was trying to hide.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung almost gasped in shock when he <em>saw </em>the younger’s face. His eyes which were once lively and welcoming had lost their warmth, there was a certain emptiness and resentment in them now. His cheeks, which Heeseung often wanted to pinch had sunken in. There were dark bags under his eyes, as if he hadn’t slept in days.</p><p> </p><p>“Heeseung hyung.” Sunoo said plainly before withdrawing his wrist and standing up.</p><p> </p><p>“I-“</p><p> </p><p>Sunoo cut him off mid statement with a motion of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“ I’m late for class. I need to leave.” Sunoo said sternly before bowing once again and running to his school.</p><p> </p><p>The person who once stood in front of Heeseung looked like Sunoo but didn’t feel like Sunoo at all. The Sunoo Heeseung remembers was warm and felt like home. This Sunoo was like a new person altogether, cold and uninterested.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung stood there, disappointed and confused. He finally met his human, but this was nothing like his imagination. Sunoo looked at him as if he was a stranger he met once by chance. Heeseung gets that Sunoo might have been offended by his sudden disappearance but not even in his worst imagined scenarios did he think of such a reunion.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung had been planning his love confession till last night. <em>This</em> was totally unexpected. He had a suspicion that something bad had happened in the time he was away.</p><p> </p><p>A part of him was telling him that he had been overthinking everything that had happened in between them. Maybe all their interactions meant nothing for normal humans, maybe it was just Sunoo being nice as always.</p><p> </p><p>But he needed to make sure that the younger was fine. For the sake of his own mental peace.</p><p> </p><p>It would be fine if the younger doesn’t want to see him ever again but he needed to make sure that his human, his Sunoo was fine.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung had a hunch that the bullies Sunoo talked about last time were responsible for the sudden change in him, but he couldn’t be sure, not until he checked it himself.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung made himself invisible and decided to follow the younger into his school.</p><p> </p><p><em>Just for today,</em> he said to himself. His actions were in no way right, his tendencies were stalker-ish and he was disrespecting Sunoo’s privacy. He knew all that but he had been a little too protective over his people since the middle world. He couldn’t stand to lose either of them again. He knew this was wrong but he chose to do it anyway.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Just for today. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>I’m sorry Sunoo-ah. </em>He apologized in his mind before peeking inside classrooms and looking for his human.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung found Sunoo after a little while, hunched over his desk, near the corner. His hoodie was up, hiding his face. Had he not bumped into him in the morning, Heeseung would have probably thought he was someone else. It seemed as if the younger was sleeping. Sunoo wasn’t paying attention to the class and it was showing, yet no one paid attention to him, not even the teacher.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung quietly made his way and leaned against the wall just behind Sunoo’s seat, observing everyone. He had his eyes and ears open incase anyone tried to do anything. He stood there like an invisible bodyguard, looking for potential threats.</p><p> </p><p>It irked Heeseung when people saw through Sunoo, no one talked to him. The only time he knew that Sunoo was there in class and not just a speck of his imagination was when the teacher called out his name for attendance. Heeseung remembered all those times in the past when Sunoo chatted away animatedly, talking non-stop. This Sunoo made no effort to talk to <em>anyone, </em>he quietly did his homework, never once looking up from his work. The Sunoo of then and the person in front of him now were so contrasting.</p><p> </p><p> Even during lunch time, Sunoo didn’t leave his seat. He just stared out of the window, reviewing his notes. He didn’t even eat his lunch. The Sunoo from before loved eating. Heeseung still remembers the way Sunoo’s eyes lit up every time they had any of his favorite food items.</p><p> </p><p>He had assumed it was the bullies but it wasn’t. School had ended but no one even looked at Sunoo. It was as if he just wasn’t there for them. Heeseung had kept an eye on Sunoo all through school, never once slacking. The younger just remained quiet and aloof occasionally looking out of the window and thinking.</p><p> </p><p>The younger gingerly packed his things and walked out with the invisible older hot on his heels. Heeseung maneuvered his way around people, making sure to avoid any incidents which might expose him, all the while keeping the younger in the line of his sight.</p><p> </p><p>The duo had been walking for almost an hour and were in a marketplace now. There weren’t many people in the market though. The shops were shabby and the products modest. Most of the shops were empty, without any business. Sunoo took a few turns before stopping in front of a homely café. It was the only place bustling with activity in the almost ghost market.</p><p> </p><p>The Archangel observed from a little distance as Sunoo took a deep breath before fixing a smile on his face and walking inside with a loud and joyous greeting. In that moment Heeseung saw the Sunoo from before, cheerful and positive.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung dropped his invisibility charm before following the younger inside. The smell of freshly ground coffee beans swam up his nose. The café was lit up brightly with colorful lamp shades. Large paintings hung on the walls, adding appeal to the otherwise plain white walls. Trinkets and things from the olden times were used for decoration, there were even a few books arranged neatly on the shelves. A lot of patrons were busy reading while enjoying their drinks. The number of customers for take away were relatively more. Heeseung took a seat in the far corner near the window, keenly searching for the object of his affection.</p><p> </p><p>Sunoo soon emerged from behind the counter, dressed in an black and white stripped uniform and a matching cap. He greeted the girl handling the counter cheerfully before taking her place.</p><p> </p><p>His Sunshine was back. Sunoo smiled his at the customers while talking their orders. He occasionally smiled his signature sunshine smile, offering free toffees to kids who came with their parents.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung lips also turned up in a soft smile, he was seeing the boy he fell for after <em>months. </em>He had seen Sunoo earlier but the Sunoo managing the counter and the Sunoo he bumped into in the morning were completely different. Anyone who knew Sunoo from two months before could see the difference. The younger was smiling now, even though it didn’t reach his eyes, it still made Heeseung content, easing out his worry a little.</p><p> </p><p>He still didn’t know what happened to the younger but for now he just wanted to cherish his smiles.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello!<br/>First of all, apologies for being gone for so long (incase you were waiting....)<br/>I hope you like the update, it's a little longer too...<br/>Please share your thoughts, even negative comments are welcome<br/>Thank you to everyone who wished me luck for my exams. I think I'll sail through ;)<br/>I'll try to update as soon as possible<br/>Thank you for reading<br/>Stay safe 💜✨<br/>Until next time ^_^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hollow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sunoo’s actions were justified. But Heeseung wasn’t really at fault.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time flew by for Heeseung. He could have been gazing at his sunshine for an hour or a day but for him it felt only few seconds. He took his time to notice the smallest of details. Like Sunoo’s little nose scrunch when he smiled too hard, or the way Sunoo twirled his hands when he was waiting for a customer to choose. For him Sunoo was the most entrancing person. He wanted to know more, notice more about his Sunshine.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung only looked away when Sunoo left his place from behind the counter.</p><p> </p><p><em>Maybe his shift is over. </em>He thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>He gazed out of the window towards the sky. The sun had long set, the moon was now in its place. He must have been there for a good two hours or so. Scattered stars shone brightly in the dark sky, glinting like gems once in a while. Stars reminder him of the galaxies in Sunoo’s bright eyes. Heeseung was whipped for Sunoo, all his actions and thoughts proved this. He was still stealing glances at the counter, hoping to see Sunoo again.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung did see Sunoo again but this time he was walking straight towards him with a frown etched on his face. It was only a few meters but Sunoo looked ethereal walking towards him. Everything was happening in slow motion for the older. The only problem was that Sunoo didn’t look happy, his face was stoic, void of expressions yet his eyes spoke volumes. His eyes were lit up with anger, Heeseung could almost <em>see </em>the fire in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He ducked his head and pretended to read the menu as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Angry Sunoo, intimated the mighty Angel, making him want to disappear. He even considered teleporting for one wild second.</p><p> </p><p>Sunoo stood at his table, glaring at him with such intensity that Heeseung’s stomach churned in discomfort. He cleared his throat forcing Heeseung to look at him, before taking his hand in a vice grip and dragging him out of the café into an empty alleyway.</p><p> </p><p>“ You have now resorted to stalking me!” Sunoo exclaimed in anger.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung gazed at him with his wide doe eyes, mouth agape in astonishment before dropping his head in shame.</p><p> </p><p><em>How did he know? </em>Guess he wasn’t subtle in his stares.</p><p> </p><p>“ You didn’t talk to me this morning, so I-“ Heeseung started off in a gentle voice trying to pacify the human, only to be cut off mid statement by him.</p><p> </p><p>“ So you stalked me, came to my work place. Great job Heeseung-ssi. Give me one valid reason to talk to you? Why in the world would I talk to a stranger?”</p><p> </p><p>The word <em>stranger </em>pierced through Heeseung’s heart, making him flinch. It felt as if someone was hammering his heart with a spiked hammer. The earlier calm expression shattered along with the only shred of hope he had. Heeseung was hurt and it was visible on his face. His lips were turned down, eyes lost their hopeful glimmer.</p><p> </p><p>“ We are friends.” Heeseung whispered in an attempt to make himself believe. He repeated it like a mantra in his mind, trying to reassure himself.</p><p> </p><p>“ Well friends don’t ghost their friends. Friends are there for each other in times of need. Friends look after each other. They care. You don’t. You and me don’t classify as friends now!” Sunoo yelled at the older, voice rising with each word.</p><p> </p><p>“ You don’t mean it Sunoo-ya.” Heeseung mumbled in a small voice like a child whose favorite toy had been taken away. All the memories from the middle world came rushing back to him, all those times he had failed the younger. He felt like a disappointment. He disappointed his Sunoo, his Sun.</p><p> </p><p>“ Oh but I do. I mean every word I said. You and me are not friends, we are far from it. We met what , Three times? I was stupid enough to call anyone my friend. What do I even know about you? <em>Nothing. </em>All you did was say some reassuring words and <em>leave. </em>You could be a con artist or a serial killer. I know <em>nothing </em>about you, not your address, nor your phone number, not even your friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung just stood there with his head hung low in shame like a statue, taking in everything the other said.</p><p> </p><p>“ I waited for so long. I went to the street where we first met, the pet café, the park, <em>looking for you. Hoping</em> to find you. I was a fool to waste my time, to believe you. I believed each and every of your meaningless promises. All you did was say wise words and build up my hope. I really thought you would help me, I thought I could look up to you for support.” Sunoo looked with hurt swimming in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“ You said you will be there but where were you when my life was falling apart?!” Sunoo almost screamed with glistening eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“ Where were you when my Father was blaming me for his problems every night? Where were you when they were making fun of me? Where in the hell were you when I was disowned and kicked out of my house for being gay?”</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung’s eyes widened in shock. He stepped closer to Sunoo, hundreds of questions in mind.</p><p> </p><p>“What do yo-“</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t act as if you FUCKING care.” Sunoo shouted in frustration with tears streaming down his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“I was kicked out by my own father because of my sexual orientation! Isn’t that great? He said I was a disgrace to the family and that he would rather not have a child than have a child like me. Even my mother stood silently, hiding her face and sobbing. Wonderful Parenting examples, Don’t you agree?” Sunoo asked sarcastically with a cynical laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“ I would have had to sleep on the streets had Sunghoon hyung not found me. He too could keep me for more than a week. I had to beg for work. I worked three jobs to get a roof on my head. It was so hard to juggle it all together but I still hoped and looked for you. I was really pathetic. Everyone pitied me or hated me. My classmates whispered behind my back, my <em>friends </em>turned their backs on me. Even my bullies stopped bothering me because they knew it was futile to waste their energy on the likes of me ”</p><p> </p><p>“ Every day I cried myself to sleep, holding that stupid fox plushie, because someone said that they’ll come whenever I talk to it.” He spat with accusing eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I really thought you would come one day, I thought patience was the key. I waited for a month for you. I held on to that promise of yours. ‘<em>You will never be alone’ <strong>Bullshit</strong></em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“All your promises are hollow just like you.” Sunoo spat with venom in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“ What is your reason for returning like this. Are you bored ?! Do you want an idiot to fool?! Or maybe you some money.”</p><p> </p><p>“ I have <em>Nothing </em>for you. Please do me a favor and don’t follow me again. I’m done with you. I’ve somehow managed to get a reign on my life, please don’t wreck it all now. I beg of you.” Sunoo said wiping his tears with the back of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Please” Sunoo said one last time before walking away from Heeseung.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung stood there stupefied. Sunoo had gone through so much and he didn’t do anything. He couldn’t believe that so much had happened in the span of sixty days. He never thought that his Sun was suffering so much. Sunoo was the best of the best, he didn’t deserve all those things and all those words. He couldn’t even imagine all that the younger went through. He was so strong, anyone else would have probably given up but Sunoo worked hard to get his life back.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung had thought that those two months had been hard for him alone but hearing Sunoo’s story woke him. Life was unfair.  </p><p> </p><p>His feelings were all over the place, he was disappointed in himself, angry at the circumstances, but most of all he was hurt. His own incompetence and Sunoo’s words hurt him. Sunoo’s anger was very much understandable and valid but his words pierced like knives twisting Heeseung’s insides.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung wanted to say so much, apologize, reassure and confess to the younger but Sunoo didn’t want to listen. He didn’t give any opportunity to the older to speak, lashing out at him unceasingly.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung’s head was swimming with thoughts, all of Sunoo’s words echoed in his mind like a broken tape record. He couldn’t get over the look in Sunoo’s eyes before he walked away. There was an undecipherable look in his eyes, something like yearning but Heeseung couldn’t be sure. He didn’t want to leave Sunoo, he sure did fuck up but he didn’t want to let go.</p><p> </p><p><em>But he doesn’t want to see you. </em>His mind supplied.</p><p> </p><p>There was a constant tug-of-war in Heeseung’s mind. He didn’t want to leave Sunoo at least not without making things right but Sunoo didn’t want to see him again. It was a fight against what should be done and what he wanted to do.</p><p> </p><p>Destiny had  played a significant role in their meeting. They met each other at all the right times, just when they needed an anchor to hold them down. They were just strangers when they first bumped into each other, thousands of strangers meet each other everyday yet they were different. It was as if they were pulled towards each other by an invisible string. Every time one needed help the other just showed up.</p><p> </p><p>All of the stolen glances, handholding, reassuring words bound them together, entangling their fates and lives together. No longer were they just Lee Heeseung and Kim Sunoo. Destiny played its part and changed everything. The moment Kim Sunoo and Lee Heeseung collided, something had shifted.</p><p> </p><p>But not all shifts are favorable and permanent. Maybe what they had wasn’t meant to last. But what if heaven’s hadn’t intervened? Would they have been permanent?</p><p> </p><p>Sunoo’s actions were justified. But Heeseung wasn’t really at fault, he was a victim himself. Destiny and Heaven was responsible for everything yet the one’s suffering were two of the kindest souls of Earth and Heaven.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone<br/>I'm back<br/>I hope you liked the update<br/>Thank you so much for reading<br/>Kudos' and comments mean a lot. Please leave your thoughts even rants and negative comments are welcome<br/>Stay safe<br/>Until next time 💜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. White Tulips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He had heard that if the bandage is ripped off without much thinking, it hurts less. It was all a lie, it hurts to so bad.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Heeseung had to reap his first soul, he was deeply troubled. It was a single mother in her early thirties. He didn’t want to do it because the child would be left alone , but his obligations as an Archangel kept him back. For quite sometime after his task he checked up on the child. Thankfully the father of the child took her in and cared for her. He found the child’s father leaving a single white tulip at her bedside every night. The little girl woke up each morning with a smile, thanking her father. It might have been just a flower for the young girl but upon a little research, Heeseung found out what that the seemingly insignificant white tulip actually meant.</p><p> </p><p>He never really knew that the knowledge he had gained then would be put to use now, several years later.</p><p> </p><p>Sunoo didn’t want to see him and Heeseung didn’t want to leave until his apology was heard. Too many human lives were wasted because of unheard and unsaid apologies, Heeseung didn’t want to be like that.</p><p> </p><p>When Heeseung was standing alone in the deserted alleyway, he thought of quite literally everything. He knew and understood that Sunoo didn’t want to see him and he respected that. Yet his heart wasn’t ready to let go, so he made up his mind that very night. He wasn’t going to show himself just leave Sunoo a flower conveying his apology. He told himself that it was nothing more, nothing less than that but deep down he knew that he was doing this because he wasn’t ready to accept it and wanted to at least be <em>around </em>the human a little more.</p><p> </p><p>So with determination and best interests in heart, the next morning Heeseung found himself standing in a sophisticated, dainty looking flower shop, choosing the best white tulips the shop had to offer.</p><p> </p><p><em>A bunch will be too much. He might think someone is courting him. </em>Heeseung thought to himself, putting down a few stalks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>One seems just perfect.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He decided to go with one single tulip, walking to the counter to pay for it.</p><p> </p><p>“Will that be all?” The old lady at the counter asked him, smiling gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. That’s all. Thank you.” Heeseung said returning the smile.</p><p> </p><p>“ White tulips actually mean-“</p><p> </p><p>“ Forgiveness, respect, purity.” Heeseung answered with sad eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“ Ahh. Very little people actually know that, you must really be sincere in your apology. I’m sure that person will forgive you. Fighting.” The old lady said, trying to hype up Heeseung.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Ma’am.” Heeseung bowed with extreme respect. He was second guessing his idea but the words of encouragement from the old lady cemented his plan.</p><p> </p><p>He exited the shop with a calmer mind and a clearer plan. He was going to leave this at Sunoo’s desk.</p><p> </p><p>Determined and focused, Heeseung speed walked, almost ran to Sunoo’s school. He had to drop of the flower before anyone, especially Sunoo came.</p><p> </p><p>In an empty alleyway he charmed his clothes to look like Sunoo’s school uniform, it would have been difficult to enter his classroom dressed as he was at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>This was his second time at Sunoo’s school. Sunoo’s school had those elite vibes, the kind of schools that are shown in dramas. The main building was gigantic and could probably house an Olympic size indoor swimming pool. Heeseung didn’t stand out like a sore thumb thanks to his charm. People didn’t even bat an eyelash towards him, not even the security guard. He didn’t really wait to see their reactions but no one called him out, so it must’ve been okay.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t wait or think, he just walked right into the building as if he owned the place. There were many people, mostly the staff and a few stray students lounging near the entrance.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Perfect Timing. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Heeseung thought to himself. Not having people around only helped his plan.</p><p> </p><p>He knew the way to Sunoo’s classroom, like the back of his hand. It was located on the second floor, the second last room in the right wing. With some quick turns and hasty footsteps, he stood in front of Sunoo’s class.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fighting.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He mentally told himself before opening the door and stepping inside. There was not a soul on sight, everything was eerily quiet, Heeseung was sure that if he breathed too deeply, the walls would echo his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung was extremely nervous. His feelings were all over the place, a little fear, a dash of anxiety, a few pounds of sadness and a hell lot of nervousness, all bubbled up together, making him almost numb. He felt so much but it felt extremely insignificant at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>Walking over to the desk was easy, yet each footfall seemed to be heaver than the one before. He knew he should do it but he didn’t want to do it. There was an ongoing inner turmoil, a fight between his heart’s desire and what should be done. He didn’t want to leave Sunoo, that was given, but he also didn’t want to cause any more trouble to the human. He knew what he should do but that didn’tmake the task any easier.</p><p> </p><p>He stood in front of the desk, blankly observing the piece of wood, looking at every detail but seeing nothing.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened with a creaky sound, brining him out of his reverie. Heeseung looked over his shoulder, a young boy, Sunoo’s classmate walked in nonchalantly, dropped his bag and walked out without sparing a single glance his way.</p><p> </p><p>He turned to the cause of his distress, letting out a tired sigh.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Just do it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He placed the flower at one corner of the desk, stepped back to inspect his work only to find it unsatisfactory. With a huff, he shifted it, quite a few times. His nerves got the best of him, making him worried about the placement of the flower, which was extremely insignificant to any other person.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted it to be <em>perfect. </em></p><p> </p><p>Finally the tulip ended up being placed at the exact center of the desk, Heeseung very diligently had measured the <em>exact </em>center to the very decimal.</p><p> </p><p>With a satisfied half-smile, he sat down on the empty desk beside Sunoo’s. He conjured up a piece of fancy paper and one of the finest quills Heaven had and began writing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Sunoo-ssi,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I’m not confident about calling you informally now, after all that has happened. I know that you don’t want to see me ever again and I completely understand. This is the last time you’ll be hearing from me, I promise to never show up in front of you again, it will be exceptionally difficult but I’ll do it.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I really didn’t mean for any of this to happen. Heaven did us dirty, but it’s all too late now. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>All the days that we spent together, you made me FEEL. Before meeting you, I was a totally different person. I’m really glad that we met how we met, you changed me for the better. Thank you Sunoo-ssi, I’ll forever be grateful for this change. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>That day at the Amusement Park, I felt something I never did. It didn’t take me long to figure it out, what I felt then was Love. I still feel the same way but I respect your decision. I can’t stop loving you but I’ll try to keep it down.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I’m extremely apologetic for my absence when you needed me the most. I was being punished for my actions. Those two months had been the most painful days in all my life. I can’t tell you how much I thought about you and your safety in those two months. I could not leave my punishment even if I wanted to. These reasons in no way justify my absence but believe me Sunoo-ssi, I would be there for you, none of my promises to you were false. I meant EACH word I said that day.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>You are enchanting and captivating, drawing people in with your gentleness and innocence. You’re a blessing to the world, your happy vibe and smiles light up the world. You lit up my world the day the you first smiled at me. Thank you for letting me know a little bit about you. Thank you for giving me unforgettable memories to cherish for life. I’ll always think of you on October 15, we planned to celebrate it together….. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll remember everything about you, all your little antics are embedded in my memory, I’ll revisit these memories when it becomes unbearable to see you. I’m glad to have met a person like you. Circumstances fucked us up, I often wonder what if things didn’t happen how they did, was there a chance for us to be together, just as Heeseung and Sunoo? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll never know.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I may not get to be with you but thankfully I got to experience  Kim Sunoo. Thank you for everything. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>This is the last time, you’ll hear from me. I chose White tulips because they best represent you and also convey my feelings. If you’re wondering, white tulips mean  forgiveness, respect, purity and honour.  The letter and the flower are my heart and apology.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I sincerely apologize for all the pain that I’ve cause you. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I wish you the best in life, may you achieve all your dreams and be happy always. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Lee Heeseung.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Heeseung kept the quill down with finality, a few stray tears left his eyes staining his cheeks. He wiped his face with the back of his hand before carefully folding the letter and keeping it just beside the single tulip on Sunoo’s desk.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to stop time, just to feel a part of Sunoo’slife a little longer. He knew that the second he stepped out of this classroom, all that he had with Sunoo would collapse. He’ll be the most sought after Archangel again and Sunoo will be just another human, after this. But he didn’t want that.</p><p> </p><p>Lee Heeseung had never wanted a normal life so much in his entire existence. Had they been just two normal humans none of this would have happened. Heeseung wouldn’t have been punished, he would have been there for Sunoo. Only if he was a human too.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung felt his insides churning, dreading filled him, as he gingerly stood up and walked away from Sunoo’s desk.</p><p> </p><p>When he was assigned reaping tasks he often wondered why humans cried so much at burials. He knew the answer today, the fact that he won’t see Sunoo after this made him realize that they wept not for the deceased, they mourned and wept for the people left behind, those who’ll never see their loved ones again. Not seeing people you love and adore is like a living hell.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck life. Why did I have to be a damn Archangel?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung cursed out, pulling his own hair, eyes shining with unwept tears.</p><p> </p><p>Each footstep took him away from his happiness. His heart ached in extreme agony.</p><p> </p><p>9.</p><p> </p><p>8.</p><p> </p><p>7.</p><p> </p><p>6.</p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p> </p><p>Every step he took away from the desk, widened the gap between him and Sunoo, it felt as if a thousand daggers were repeatedly stabbing him at once.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung was in anguish, but he continued walking away feeling worse with each step.</p><p> </p><p>The door to the classroom stood in front of him, tauntingly as if laughing at his misery, he would official be out of Sunoo’s life once he walked out of this door. All their ties would be broken, Heeseung would never be able to <em>see </em>his sunshine after this.</p><p> </p><p>One movement and Heeseung and Sunoo’s story would come to an end.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung closed his eyes, hoping that this was some strange dream or that he was still in the middle world, yet when he reopened them everything was the same.</p><p> </p><p>He was still staring at the classroom door, the letter and the tulip were just were he left him, nothing had changed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You need to do this. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>With one last glace at his desk, Heeseung took a deep withering breath readying himself before opening the door without thinking, stepping out of there.</p><p> </p><p>He had heard that if the bandage is ripped off without much thinking, it hurts less. It was all a lie, it hurts to so bad.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung leaned his back against the wall and slid onto the floor. He cocooned himself into a bundle of limbs, hiding his face in his arms and bursting into quiet sobs, hiccupping once in a while.</p><p> </p><p>He had to let go of the best thing in his life, for fucks sake.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck?!?!”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone. I'm back<br/>At this point I think, I should remove the fluff tag<br/>I tested positive for covid, two weeks back and it's been a horrible experience, I couldn't think coherently and breathe properly on some days, please be safe, wear your masks<br/>I'm fine now, if you're wondering<br/>I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, my thinking capacities have dwindled down greatly.<br/>Hopefully I'll update soon and with better content<br/>This chapter is wayy longer than I expected. I was struggling with 200 words at first and then suddenly it because a 2000+ word vomit<br/>Anyways, please leave comments all kinds of comments are appreciated<br/>Leave a Kudos if u liked this....<br/>Please please please stay indoors until it's really necessary and wear your masks<br/>Stay safe ❤️✨</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>